How It All Began
by Dr. Albert Wesker
Summary: Wesker managed to escape the Spencer Mansion alive, but at the cost of his humanity and his Umbrella Position that he had secured, he stumbles upon a certain seductive and cunningly clever spy who may have his ticket to the beginning of his plans...


_Author's Note: As you will note, this is not my first fic but only one of three I've gotten around to posting. For any of those who read this that have read my other two _**A New Beginning **_and _**Chance Encounter **_I apologize for not having updated either in a while. Currently both new chapters for each are being worked on. Patience please. I have alot of things in real life going on such as work so getting to updates takes a while. _

_This is the first of maybe several Resident Evil Fanfictions I will post. I also role play it, as many know. But in any case:_

_**Disclaimer: **__I am not claiming to be or to own any of the fictacious characters in this story, __**Capcom**__ reserves all right to entitled characters and the basic story behind __**Resident Evil**__. I do, however, own the idea for the fic._

_Now, on with the Fic,_

Dark, complete pitch black except for the full moon above and the shadows cast from the trees and rocks that past by him in blurs; the sound of his blood rushing in his ears and his heart racing a mile a minute along with the pounding of his boots on the dirt ground and barely audible sound of his breathe. He was long past feeling the pain in his abdomen, it had become a dull throb that seemed to echo throughout his entire form, his hand no longer covered it having felt it was no longer required now that it had healed somewhat that he didn't have to worry about his guts spilling out of the wound. Arms were at his sides pumping in rhythm as he went about his way running through the forest in the Arklay Mountains. The adrenaline rushed through his body, allowing him to make it out of the mansion alive before the bomb he had set went off; on his way out he had to twist a few heads and emptied the rest of his clip on a Hunter. Yet even if he met with the B.O.W. Ceberus he wouldn't need a gun, right now he had more pressing matters like getting away before the blast, the trees would give him some cover from flying debris but he still wanted to get away as quick as possible to get medical attention. Despite the healing rate he was developing slowly he still needed it wrapped, to rest and lay low for a bit. His plans had gone according to plan, now he just needed Birkin's G-Virus-

Upon arriving past the trees into a clearing his new senses and his trained ones alerted him to another's presence, without even thinking he had leapt from the spot. Within a split second a bullet was fired and now lay embedded in the tree that had been behind him, looking around with his crimson tinted gaze he saw a dark figure in shadow. The form was lithe, slender and curved- a woman. Narrowing his eyes he trid to make out her features but was unable to, but whoever she was she wasn't an amatuer not from the precise hit and her stance. "You know," he started in a smooth self assured tone "I believe that introductions are usually started with a hello- not a bullet to the head.". His sarcasm was not lost on her, this was confirmed by a soft scoff as the figure switched her gun to aim at him even though he was now partially behind a tree. "Mmm I believe you're right. But a girl can't be too careful out here in the woods now can she?" her voice was as smooth as his own and coy, if he were any man he'd even say she was alluring- then again, Albert Wesker wasn't 'any man'. "True enough." he returned in admittance "Well if you want an introduction then isn't custom for one suggesting introduction to give their name first?", a smirk flickered across his features. "Yes, but it was not I who shot the bullet which means, you, are the one who was asking for an introduction."

His back was turned against the tree but even if he had been facing her the darkness hid the smirk on her face, she was enjoying this little exchange somewhat. "It would seem you are right... how about if you come out I'll give you my name?" nodding even though she wouldn't see he returned "Only if you lower that gun." she paused. That hadn't been an expected remark, she wasn't sure if it was smart to lower her gun especially since she didn't know who he was or if he had a gun on him. Deciding to take a chance she nodded "All right." slowly she lowered the gun to her side, but kept her finger on the trigger ready. Slowly he turned and stepped into the clearing, allowing the moonlight to bathe him, his blood caked abdomen was a dark maroon in the midnight air and blonde slicked back hair shone but besides the blood on his hands and abdomen his crimson colored eyes was what held her captive for a moment. Whoever he was he certainly was not normal, for all she knew he could be a Umbrella test subject that had escaped; but something told her he wasn't "Well? Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to hold up your end of the deal?" she snapped out of her thoughts and gave a barely noticable nod before stepping forward. She was dressed in a black body suit with a tactical vest, elbow and knee pads, fingerless gloves and a belt that probably held an extra clip of ammunition on it. Looking at her face she was definitely of Asain ancestry, her short black hair framed her face.

"Ada. Ada Wong." she answered while now trying to catch each detail about him, his stance suggested he was releaxed but something told her he was far from it. His expression was unreadable, nearly a mask of blank as he too seemed to be checking her over, she raised a brow "And you are?" "Albert Wesker. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Wong.". "The pleasure's all mine Mr. Wesker-" "Just call me Wesker." he interrupted her as his gaze began to avert to the surrounding area. She gave a nod and observed him "Tell me Miss Wong-" "Just call me Ada, Wesker." she interrupted. "All right... Ada. Tell me, are you alone or did you bring anyone with you?". It became clear to her what he was doing, he was making sure that she didn't have anyone nearby that might shoot first and ask questions later, in his state she doubted he'd be able to dodge another bullet so easily. "I'm alone. What about you? S.T.A.R.S. right?" she had seen the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. logo on his vest. Hearing the question his eyes flashed over to hers and he gave a mere nod "All right then. Mind telling me what you're doing out here in the Arklay forest?" he had no reason to reveal his real occupation to her unless needed, he knew that the survivors(Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers) would most likely tell everyone in Raccoon about his little plot. But this woman need not know quite yet, but from the looks of her she was't a lost civilian. The way she held that gun and her aim as well as caution told him she could possibly be from a rival of Umbrella's.

Ada judged from his appearence he had nearly died, if the information her employers had given her was correct then Umbrella had suffered a massive outbreak in their facility near here which was supposedly hidden by a mansion belonging to Spencer himself. Perhaps S.T.A.R.S. had finally been sent in to investigate the 'strange occurences'. But his eyes and the state of which he was in suggested he was either now a carrier in the process of soon mutating into something, on the verge of dying, or he had been experimented on by Umbrella. But her instincts told her something different, there was a look about him that wasn't quite right; finally she was snapped out of her observation by his voice "Well? Are you going to answer my question?" she found his eyes and paused, trying to gauge how much information she could tell, for all she knew he could just be a S.T.A.R.S. member... or perhaps he was like most of Raccoon City, on Umbrella's payroll. Either way it wasn't good if he found out what she was actually there for, S.T.A.R.S. would want to arrest her and if he worked for Umbrella he'd bring her to them where she'd be killed most likely. Quite a predicament for her. Wesker looked into her eyes and knew that she was considering what to say, from this he deducted she was most likely as he had first guessed. An Spy from a rival of Umbrella.

Well it was no matter for him, he was now no longer on either Umbrella or S.T.A.R.S.'s side; but perhaps he could use this woman to his advantage, "I will not reveal my employers, but I will say that they are-" "A rival of Umbrella?" Wesker asked in a bored tone, having all ready figured that much out. After she recovered from her well hidden shock she nodded "Yes. I was sent here to retrieve data for them from the mansion just beyond these woods. Spencer's mansion must have plenty of files." she looked into those crimson eyes he had and tried to read him but found it impossible. That frustrated her to no end but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that "I see... well. I wouldn't head that way if I were you.". Her brow raised in question, when he did not explain she prodded him "Why is that?" "Because... in about five minutes the Spencer Estate will explode. Taking all of Umbrella's secrets residing there with it.". Her eyes nearly widdened in shock, the knowledge that if not for this man in front of her she'd be dead within five minutes time because a bomb was set to explode. "Oh really?" she maintained her cool and crossed her arms under her chest, the gun hanging in a relaxed position in her hand "Why is that?". "I'm sure your employers found out about the little outbreak in the Estate... The bomb is to take out every trace of evidence that there is such things going on in Umbrella.".

"Hmmm... interesting." she looked him up and down as if checking his profile for the first time "So you're on Umbrella's payroll then, I presume?" if he was then maybe she still could find a way to collect data for her employers. After all, she always got her objective done. "As of an hour ago before the rest of S.T.A.R.S. evacuated the premises no. I was. Now I am dead." he indicated the hole in his torso which was slowly recovering yet no longer bleeding but he was still in need of medical attention. "I realize, Ada, that the explosion that will take place in the next two to three minutes prevents you from obtaining any Umbrella data without sneaking into a working facility. That is where I can be of assistance.".The agent looked into the crimson orbs before her and tilted her head up a bit more "Oh really? Can you now...? Enlighten me, Wesker.". "First I ask if you have a means of transporation at this moment to evacuate the area." she gave a short nod her posture unchanging "Yes. About twenty feet behind me in a thick patch of trees is a van that holds a first aid kit and my equipment. May I presume you are willing to make a deal with me if I get you out of here?". A smirk curled the corners of his mouth "Indeed." the smirk along with his eyes was sinister looking. "Well then come on and climb in, patch yourself up to the best of your ability and I'll take you away from Raccoon and to my employers." he paused before nodding at her words and began moving forward. She turned on her heel and began walking to the thick patch of trees "It's because of these trees I parked here- make a good cover for my vehicle though.". He opened the rightside's sliding door and hoped in back as she got into the driver's seat "First aid kit should be-" "I've got it." he cut her off as he picked up a small silver case to his left behind a second tactical vest.

Opening it's safety locks he looked inside as Ada placed the key in the ignition and turned, the car roared to life and she began switching gears. He felt the car move under him and situated himself on the floor of the car going through the first aid kit until he found bandages, deciding the best way to do things he stripped himself of his own tactical vest, placing the slightly torn and bloodied mass next to him he looked down at his torso. The whole where the Tyrant had impaled him was there, flesh now covering it, but he knew if not careful he would fuck up his regenerating process and have to wait a bit longer to heal. So carefully he took the bandages and placed the beginning on his left side's ribs, slowly winding the bandages around his abdomen tight enough to hold securely but not enough to hurt him or rip the healing flesh. After getting a good amount he took the tiny scissors in the kit and cut the bandage before using the medical tape to bind it and hold. Afterwards he placed the remaining bandage in the case and put everything away, the entire time not a word had passed between either of them. Sensing the questions she had in her eyes that he saw in the rearview mirror he smirked again, prolonging the inevitable questioning from her by reaching into his tactical vest and searching for a pair of shades. Fishing them from the left breast pocket on the inside he dropped the heap and unfolded his shades before placing them on.

Ada's gaze flickered every so often to the rearview mirror where she watched him bandage his wound which, miraclously seemed to be healing... yes... Albert Wesker was a very interesting man indeed. She saw him pull out a pair of shades and put them on, hiding the devilish glow of his crimson tinted eyes; the shades suited him, seeming normal somehow. Her eyes switched to the road they were now on, leading them out of the Arklay mountains and nearing Raccoon City which lay very close, she knew there was no reason to go to the small city and took a left heading to the nearest freeway entrance. There she began to strike the conversation "So, Wesker, tell me... what do you have in mind for a deal?". The former Captain of Alpha was currently checking his tactical vest of whatever was left inside, finding a box of magnum rounds and another of handgun rounds he pocketed them before taking the vest and throwing it into a corner, finalizing that it was no longer of any use to him. Hearing the Asian Spy's question he tilted his head up and looked to her "Simple really..." he sat himself down again from the kneeling position he had switched to. "First though- how long before we arrive at your employers' facility or wherever you've planned our course?" "It will be a couple hours. Once we're there you can get better medical attention." he gave a short nod before moving to the front and sliding into the passenger's seat. "Then we have plenty of time to go through this deal. First thing is first, I want to know whom you are working for so I know what I am dealing with.".

Just from the way he spoke so self assured and smoothly let her know he knew that he was in a position to make the deal as sweet as he wanted, he held all the bargaining chips and they-she-could provide him with what he wanted/needed. His posture was relaxed, but with those dark shades and unreadable expression who knew what he was thinking? She sighed internally before nodding "I work for the company named HCF, who have recently been trying to follow in Umbrella's research into the T-virus. They not only have so far beat other established companies in trying to do so but they've managed to create half the table formula for the T-virus." Wesker found his eyebrow raising at this news. Spencer, Marcus, and Ashford were all near paranoid men who kept a tight lid on Umbrella secrets. Including the T-virus' formula of course, it was surprising that a rival company had thus far come half way in their research. Months ago this would have been far more impressive if not for Wesker's colleauge Dr. William Birkin's beginning development of the G-virus. "Really? Well, that's impressive." after a short nod Ada continued "Now, Wesker, I've answered one of your questions. Now for one of mine." the blonde next to her nodded and she went on "What is your position within Umbrella?".

Adjusting his shades his gaze now focused on the dark road ahead of them "I was stationed in the Information Department. Now, tell me Ada, what all does HCF know?" he needed to know of which information would be known so he could chip it away from his bargaining chips. "HCF knows so far of the T-virus, it's uses, potential, and several of the potential effects in humans, animals, fish, and a few of the developed B.O.W.". Nodding he crossed his arms over his chest "Such as?". She sighed and made a left turn into the fast lane "We know of the code named: Ceberus, Hunter, Licker, and Web Spinners." he nodded "Basics..." he mumbled before straightening more and casting a glance over at her behind his shades "The T-virus has many types of potential B.O.W.. There are the selection of breed for land, water, and even air. Since you were unable to make it into the mansion you didn't get to see the others.". He took a glance at the radio clock "When we arrive I will be escorted to the medical facility and have my wound looked over. Afterwards I will meet with your head employer(s) to secure a deal in exchange for the valuable information I will hand over. Until we arrive I require a bit of rest after my ordeal, if you'll excuse me..." he trailed off and slid from his seat into the back to lean against the wall of the van. Drawing his left knee up he rested his arm over it, his right securely wrapped around his abdomen, right leg stretched out as his chin hit his chest, his shades draw to up his nose as far as possible and obscured any potential view of his, now, closed eyes. Ada raised her brow but gave a curt nod as she continued the drive toward HCF's facility.

_Author's Note: If you made it through this, thank you for reading and please, leave a review so I know that you're reading. Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
